1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for adjusting light sources, and more particularly to a system and method for adjusting light sources in measurement of a surface image.
2. Description of Related Art
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitiveness. Ways of improving the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprises. It is essential to verify the correctness of an object before the object gets mass produced. One such method to verify correctness of an object is to use an image measuring machine installed with a charge coupled device (CCD) to obtain an image of the object by scanning the object. Generally, the image may be defined as a profile image or a surface image as a result of different shooting angles. Between the two types of images, the surface image can be used for detecting a surface boundary of the object. However, light source adjustment is an essential problem during the surface image measurement process. In normal cases, when the user adjusts light sources to measure the surface image of the object, errors are often occurred, and labor intensity of the user is high.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for adjusting light sources of the image measuring machine in measurement of the surface image, so as to overcome the above-described shortcomings.